Search for a cure
by bookwormbelle91
Summary: The Pride family is back and this time Woody is getting ready for his little girl to walk down the aisle! But when a sudden illness leaves him fighting for his life, his family springs into action to look for a cure. OC characters Owen and Jack will make an appearance!
1. The Proposal

***Howdy all! New story for you! This one is with your favorite family, the Prides! Enjoy!***

It was a usual quiet April afternoon in Bonnie's room. Mom and dad were at work, Bonnie was at daycare, and her toys were up and about doing whatever they wanted. Hamm, Buttercup, Mr. Potato Head and Dolly were playing Gin Rummy, Mr. Prickle pants was reciting Shakespeare for the aliens, peas-in-a-pod and Mrs. Potato Head, Trixie and Rex were playing Mortal combat, Jessie, Buzz, Bo, and Woody were playing Candy land, and Slinky and Bullseye were taking a nap in the sun. Rosetta was reading a book by the window. Suddenly she felt something light touch her cheek."Hello my Owen." Rosetta said, smiling.

"Good morning, my darling Rose. How are you on this fine day?" Owen said, sitting beside her.

"Better now that you are here." They leaned in and kissed. He then pulled out a bouquet of daisies.

"Happy anniversary, my Rose. Two years ago today, we met here on this very windowsill."

"And yet, it seems like only yesterday. You've stolen my heart, Owen."

"Oh? Is that so? Well prepare to have it stolen again. Hit it, Trixie!" The dinosaur hit a button on the laptop and music started playing. He jumped down onto the floor and started singing.

_You like the good boys  
So I'm not invited to the plans you make  
When you're with your friends  
But you know bad boys  
You can't deny it  
They can always show you where the fun begins_

_Call me criminal  
I won't deny you make me want it all,  
Everything you are  
So lock it up  
Go on and try it  
No matter what you do  
I'm gonna steal your heart_

He continued to dance as the others gathered around, clapping and cheering. He went into the chorus once more.  
_Call me criminal  
I won't deny you make me want it all,  
Everything you are  
So lock it up  
Go on and try it  
No matter what you do  
I'm gonna steal your heart _

He slid in front of Rosetta, who had climbed down to watch. Out of breath, he smiled at her.

"Rose, baby, you have stolen my heart the moment I met you, and I want to be the one to steal your heart every day for the rest of our lives. Rosetta Grace Pride, will you marry me?" He was on one knee now and holding a small box wide open. Inside was a silver ring with a tiny blue stone in the center.

"Oh my god, Yes! Yes, yes, yes!" Rosetta cried, jumping into his arms. They kissed and the room exploded with cheers. Off to the side, Buzz, Jessie, Bo and Woody stood together, smiling at the happy engaged couple.

"Aw, he finally proposed to her!" Jessie said.

"I was wondering when that was going to happen." Buzz said. "Did Owen ask your permission?"

"He did. Woody said proudly. He actually came to both Bo and I and asked us."

"Such a gentleman." Bo said, hugging Woody. They looked over at the couple again. Woody looked at his daughter's face, so full of happiness. He was happy that they were finally getting married. Later that night, after Bonnie and her parents left to go to dinner, they threw a party to celebrate their engagement. There was music playing and everyone congratulated the happy couple. Woody came into the room and started walking over to his daughter when he felt a sharp pain in his chest. Someone grabbed his shoulder.

"Hey Sheriff, how you doing? I bet all this excitement about your daughter getting married is a bit overwhelming." He asked.

"I'm actually fine with it. Owen is good for her and he makes her happy. Woody said. I am not worried at...OW!" He grabbed his chest again and started to fall when Buzz caught his arm.

"Whoa, hey. What was that?"

"Ah, sorry. I've been having this pain in my chest and I'm not sure why."

"When did it start?"

"Last night, but it wasn't this bad. It feels like something is lying on top of me, almost like I can't breathe."

"Maybe you should talk to Dolly."

"No. I don't want to worry anyone, especially...Rose! Hey, there she is." Buzz turned just as Rosetta came over. She was wearing a navy blue floral print tank dress with black shoes.

"Daddy. She said, hugging him. Did you know about Owen's proposal?"

"I knew he was going to ask you, I just didn't except it to be so enthusiastic. I liked the song choice though."

"Thank you, Woody. Owen said. I wanted something that truly spoke about how I feel about Rosetta. Oh, we were wondering about something."

"We wanted to know if you would sing at the wedding during our first dance." Rosetta said.

"You, you want me to sing? Are you kidding, of course I will. Sweetheart, I'd be honored to."

"Yay! I knew you would say yes. I asked Jessie to sing too, but that will be when I walk down the aisle. Mom already sent a message to Barbie, she's going to be making my dress! Isn't that exciting?"

"Barbie does know a thing or two about fashion. You're going to look beautiful, baby girl." Rose kissed his cheek and then went to dance with Owen. Woody winced and grabbed his chest again. "You see? You see how happy she is right now? I can't worry her when she just got engaged."

"Buddy, you can't even take a breath without having pain. Talk to Dolly tomorrow, please, just to see what this is." Woody nodded and they went to enjoy the rest of the party.

***I'll be posting another chapter either tomorrow or by the end of the week!***


	2. What's Wrong with Woody?

***So I watched 'Lamp Life' this morning...and though i thought it was cute and a bit funny, I thought it was reaaallly short! I read that it was at least eight minutes long, no it was six! That is not enough backstory for Bo! I needs more! Anyway, here chapter two!***

The next morning, Woody woke up with the sharp pain again, except this time it hurt much worse. He coughed a few times and felt dizzy. He tried to stand, but began to fall back. Luckily, someone caught him.

"Whoa, easy there sheriff. Buzz said, steadying him. I see your not doing any better."

"I feel five times worse than I felt yesterday. Woody said, taking several breaths in-between. My chest feels like a huge weight is sitting on me. I'm dizzy, and exhausted."

"Come on, we're going to see Dolly." He led him over to Mom's room where they found Dolly reading a book on the bookshelf. "Hey Dolly!"

"Hey boys, what can I do for you?" She said, putting the book down.

"What do you know about illnesses?"

"Well, I do enjoy doctor shows and have read up on some medical articles from time to time, so I know a little bit. Why, who's sick? Not Bonnie, right?"

"No, not Bonnie. Woody might be though." Dolly looked at him.

"Buzz, Woody's a toy, just like you and me. Toys don't get sick."

"Please, Dolly. Something's wrong." Woody wheezed. Dolly heard his breathing; it was way too fast, almost like he was struggling to breathe.

"How long have you been breathing this way?"

"Since yesterday. It just came out of nowhere."

"Have you had any pain in the chest?"

"Yes, every time I take a breath. Then I started coughing when I woke up and I started to get dizzy as well."

"I've heard those symptoms before, but that was over..."

"Buzz, Woody, are you boys in here?" Jessie called out. She and Bo saw them and came over.

"There you guys are! Bo said. Where have you been? We wanted to talk about some wedding details...What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" Both boys said instantly, though Woody's response came out hoarse.

"Woody, why do you sound like that? Are you sick, honey?"

"I think he is, which is rare. With what, I'm not sure. Go back into Bonnie's room and lay down, cowboy. Go, that's an order." Dolly said sternly. Woody huffed and walked away. Bo looked at Buzz.

"Did you know he was sick?" She asked.

"Yes, but I wanted to have him check with Dolly before we told you or the others. Woody didn't want to go at all because Rose just got engaged."

"Thank you for convincing him to see me, but I'm going to be honest with you. I don't know what this is. Dolly said. I'm going to read up on it and see what I can find. In the meantime, he needs rest, so do not disturb him." She left them and ran to find Buttercup, who was on the porch sleeping. "Butters! Butters, wake up! I need you!"

"Huh? What's wrong?" The unicorn said.

"Do you remember when Justin got sick?"

"Oh doll, why are you bringing up Justin again?"

"Do you remember or not?"

"Yes of course I do. I remember before you got home his chest started hurting suddenly, he began coughing and was dizzy. It hurt him to take even the smallest of breaths."

"Oh no. Did he feel better for a while?"

"He did, and then he passed out and started to get weaker and weaker until he began to freeze due to the paralysis. Why, what's going on?"

"Woody's sick, and I think he's experiencing the same thing as Justin did."

"That's impossible. What happened to Justin was so random and rare."

"I know. Dolly said. I have to go and do some more research. I have to be wrong about this, I just have to." She said goodbye to him and ran back to Mom's office. Later that night, Bonnie left for a sleepover at a friend's house and the toys decided to watch a movie in the living room. Halfway into the movie, Bo saw Woody coming over to the couch. She jumped down, as did Jessie and Buzz.

"No, no, no, Woody, you heard what Dolly said. You are supposed to be resting." She said, waving a finger at him.

"I've been resting all day, Bo. Woody said. I'm tired of laying in bed. I miss you guys, I miss my daughter. I want to hear about those wedding details you were going to talk to me about."

"How's your chest?"

"I'm fine, honest. I'm feeling a lot better than I was earlier." Dolly and Buttercup overheard, exchanged looks and jumped down off the couch.

"You feel one hundred percent better?" Jessie asked, arms folded.

"Well not one hundred percent, but seventy percent. Here listen." He took a deep breath. "See? No wheezing, no coughing, I'm..." All of a sudden, he grabbed his chest. He began gasping.

"Woody?" Bo said.

"Ah..I can't..I can't..." He staggered, closed his eyes and began to fall backwards.

"WOODY!" Everyone screamed.

"Catch him, uncle Buzz!" Rosetta cried. Buzz rushed forward and caught Woody just before he hit the floor.

"Get him upstairs on a blanket right now! Move, move, move!" Dolly screamed.

***I'll reveal who Justin is in the next chapter!***


	3. Unknown Illness

***Omg I love you guys! You're reviews are so sweet. WPN95 I wouldn't call myself a genius, just a girl with a head full of stories! Chapter three is up!**

Buzz and the guys carried Woody upstairs and lay him down on a pile of blankets and covered him. Dolly listened to his breathing, which was faster and shallower than before. The cowboy could barely keep his eyes open. Finally, Dolly stood and gathered everyone together.

"This is not good. I have no idea what this is, but it isn't the first time I've seen this." She said.

"Wait, you've seen this before, but you have no idea what it is?" Mr. Potato head asked.

"There's no name for it. There was a toy I knew back when Bonnie was a baby that lived a few doors down the street. He got sick, completely out of nowhere. Chest pains, coughing, everything that Woody has. He got better for a day and then passed out, got worse, until eventually he, he died."

"Hold up, did you say die?" Jessie said gasping.

"Toys can't die." Hamm said.

"Technically they can. Toys don't pass away like humans do. When a toy gets to the end of their life, they become permanently frozen." Trixie said.

"How much worse did the toy get?" Slinky asked.

"Yeah, how much worse can this get?" Hamm asked.

"Well after he passed out, the other toy could barley stay awake. He was always passing out from exhaustion. Soon he started shivering, but the worst was when the paralysis began.

"What does paralysis mean?" Rosetta asked, holding onto Owen.

"It means the body will become stiff, almost like being frozen. With this, the paralysis took over and he never woke up again."

"So that's what's going to happen to Woody? This sickness is going freeze him and then kill him?" Rex asked.

"I'm afraid so Rex, but it's a slow process. As the sickness progresses, Woody will start to get weaker and eventually his body will slowly start to become paralyzed until he is fully immobilized to where he's just a normal toy." Bo placed a hand over her mouth.

"Is there a cure for this?" Buzz asked.

"Yes, lotus seeds. If you grind them up into a fine dust and sprinkle them into the toy's mouth, it reverses the effects. But unfortunately, the flower is hard to find."

"I found it! Trixie yelled from the computer. There's a botanical garden that is showcasing exotic plants this weekend and one of them is the lotus flower!"

"How far away is it?" Buttercup asked. Trixie hissed.

"It's an hour by car."

"An hour? With our tiny legs, it will take a day, maybe two to get there!" Hamm said.

"Dolly, this toy, were you close to him?' Bo asked. Dolly sighed.

"Yes. His name was Justin. We were together for two years. When he got sick, I was away with Bonnie. When I got back, the paralysis already took over half his body. I stayed by his side for two days until he took his last breath. Oh god, I wish I had..." Bo pulled her in for a hug.

"Hush, it's okay Dolly. It's okay."

"Okay, I'm just going to address the big looming question we all probably have. Mr. Potato head said. How long before the paralysis takes full affect?" Dolly's face turned grim.

"That's just it. With this illness being as rare and unknown, I'm not sure if it's different on other toys. I mean with Justin, his illness ran out after three days."

"Than that's how long we have. We can get to the Slinky cried. Andy's toys all agreed.

"No." A soft voice said. They turned and saw Woody trying to sit up. "No one is leave, leaving. It's too, far, and too, dangerous." He coughed hard and both Dolly and Bo helped him lay back down.

"Woody, we have to go. Buzz said, kneeling beside him. If we don't, you will cease to exist. You'll be frozen in toy mode forever!"

"No. I, don't want, anything to happen, to you guys. I will, be okay. Really, I'm feeling a little better." He coughed again, and struggled to breathe. Buzz placed a hand on his shoulder.

"How long have we been friends, Woody?"

"I, I don't know. Twenty years?"

"Twenty five years, partner. I have dealt with your stubbornness for twenty five years. But I have also had your back for twenty five years. I have helped you in life altering situations and have pulled you out of your worst states of depression and worry. We all are willing to do this if it means saving your life." Woody stared at him. Buzz shook his shoulder and met his friend's gaze. "I am not ready to say goodbye to my best friend yet, cowboy."

"Darling, let Buzz and the others go. You need that flower." Bo said, rubbing his back. Woody closed his eyes and sighed.

"To think I have put up with your pushiness for this long." Buzz laughed and Woody turned to him. "Okay, go, but please, be careful. If I don't, make it, you're in, charge."

"Don't talk like that. I am not going to let you die, I promise you. We'll be back as soon as we can."

"May I go with you? I can grab Jack and we can help if things get dicey." Owen said, coming over.

"Yes, thank you Owen. Please get him." Owen ran out of the room.

"Well hold on, if he's going, I'm going too!" Rosetta said.

"You most certainly are not! I'm already worried about your father, I don't need to worry about you too." Bo snapped.

"It's okay, Rose. Jessie said, hugging the girl. We'll find that flower and save your daddy, that's a promise." She kissed her forehead and then leaned down and hugged her brother.

"Stay alive until we get back, please." Woody kissed her cheek. Bo gave Jessie a hug.

"Be careful, Jess." She said.

"We will. Take care of him, please." Bo nodded. Trixie printed out directions to the gardens and then with Slinky's help, Potato Head, Hamm and Rex climbed out the window. Buzz and Jessie took one last look at their sick leader and friend, waved goodbye and set off to find the flower. Outside, they met up with Jack and Owen and began their journey.

***Aww Dolly! :( **


	4. Reflections and Sharp Pains

***Ah! I haven't updated in a week! No sleep and a small health scare is the cause, but I'm good now!***

It seemed like hours since Buzz and the gang had left the house. They stopped to rest at a park. Across street was a clock tower and it started to ring. It ran a total of twelve times indicating it was midnight.

"You've got to be kidding me. It's only been two hours since we left?" Rex asked.

"Yeah. It feels like we've been walking for days! Potato Head shouted.

"Hey Buzz, how much farther?" Hamm asked. Buzz looked at the map.

"It looks like we've got another twenty miles to go." He said. They all groaned.

"That's another two hours!" Hamm said.

"You know what, it's late. We've been walking for a while. Let's rest here for the night and we can start again in the morning." Jessie said. They all plopped down on the grass under a tree. Jessie and Buzz went and sat down on a flat stone. Owen came over and cleared his throat.

"Hey guys, can I sit with you?" He asked.

"Sure Owen. Buzz said. Thank you again for coming with us."

"Oh its nothing. Owen said. Woody has done so much for me these last two years and has made me feel like I'm already part of the family."

"You are part of the family, Owen." Jessie laughed.

"Well, I mean, I will be officially after Rose and I are married."

"Are you nervous?" Owen shook his head.

"No. I love Rosetta. She is the first real thing that I've been sure of in a long time. I've never met anyone like her. I do wish I stayed to comfort her, but I wanted to help in any way I could to get Woody well again."

"That's sweet of you, Owen. I'm sure he appreciates that." Jessie said. Owen smiled and turned to Buzz.

"Have you two really known each other for over twenty years?"

"Oh, longer than that. We've been friends ever since our run in with Sid." Buzz said.

"Woody told me about Sid. Man that kid was crazy. Did he really blow up toys?"

"He did that and worse. He had strapped a rocket to my back and was ready to blast me into space, but Woody got us out of there. He's gotten us out a few bad spots over the years. Yeah, sometimes we argue, but in the end, we always see eye to eye."

"He loves you, Buzz. You two definitely have that brotherly relationship." Buzz laughed.

"Yeah. I guess we do." He sighed. They all looked up at the night sky.

"What if we don't find the flower or get it back in time?" Jessie finally said.

"We will, Jess. Get some sleep, okay?" She rested her head against his shoulder and fell asleep. Owen got up and moved to a spot on the grass, lied down, and fell asleep. Buzz sighed, said a silent prayer for his friend and soon fell asleep as well. The next morning, when the sun rose at 6:30, they walked three more hours more found themselves at the gates of the gardens.

"Alright, the garden just opened, so it shouldn't be too crowded. We just need to slip through the fence and then find the exhibit. Try to stay hidden, do not be seen. Let's go!" Buzz said. Back at the house, Bonnie had decided to stay at Mason's for the weekend, so Dolly moved him onto Bonnie's bed so he was more comfortable. She had been monitoring the cowboy since they left. His breathing was still fast and labored that it almost sounded like he was wheezing. She sighed again and wandered over to the edge of the bed as Buttercup came up.

"How is he doing, Doll?" He asked.

"No change. His breathing is getting worse, but that's to be expected. He's also getting chills, which is another symptom. Dolly said. I'm worried about the paralysis. I would have thought it would have started already but…" Before she could finish, Woody suddenly screamed. The two toys rushed over to him. Bo and Rosetta were there too.

"Woody, what is it? What's wrong?" Buttercup asked.

"Ah! Pain, in my feet! Stabbing pain. Ah, it hurts!" He yelled. Dolly uncovered his feet.

"Try to move your foot for me." She said. Woody tried, but it didn't move. "Now try the other foot." The other foot lay still.

"I'm, I'm sorry, Dolly, I'm trying, but I can't. It hurts so much, almost like a thousand needles are stabbing me. Ah! Ow!"

"I know it hurts, cowboy, but unfortunately that's probably what it will feel like with the rest of your limbs." Woody coughed and rolled his head to the side as he passed out from exhaustion. She covered him with the blanket.

"Was that the start of the paralysis?" Rosetta asked.

"Yes. When it started with Justin, it started almost immediately. Dolly said. I figured it was going to do the same for Woody, but it obviously came on later. Now that it has started, every time a part of his body becomes frozen, he will scream and feel pain. The others need to find that flower soon and get back soon, otherwise he is going to lose a limb every other hour."

***Will have the next chapter up on Thursday, hopefully. I had previously written this story without Bo and Owen, so it just needs to be tweaked. Till then, partners!***


	5. Fight for the flower

***Hi partners! Hope you all had a romantic valentine's day! Chapter five is here for you!***

"Guys, look! There it is. The exhibit is over there!" Rex cried. They were stationed in a bush and looked where the dinosaur was pointing. Directly across from them was a huge greenhouse. A sign hanging out front said **Exotic Plants.**

"Way to go, Rexy!" Hamm said. They waited until the coast was clear and then made a beeline to a tree. They climbed to the top and moved to a skylight window. They gasped when they saw all the flowers.

"Whoa." Mr. Potato Head said.

"Wow, I've never seen so many flowers in one place!" Slinky said.

"I know. Look! Jessie cried. Those white flowers there are Calla Lilies, and over there, those purple one are orchids, oh and over there, those are called Birds of paradise, really exotic, and..." They all stared at her. "What?"

"Blimey, dearie. I'm impressed with that amount of knowledge." Jack said, shocked.

"How do you know the names of all these flowers?" Owen asked.

"What, it's a crime to know the names? Lord." They all still stared at her. "Okay, okay, I like flowers, alright? Are you all happy? I'm not all hardcore!"

"It's alright, Jess. It's actually cute. Though there is a flower missing from this exhibit." Buzz said. Jessie looked at him. "The Eureka Valley Primrose is the rarest flower to ever grow in the Mojave Desert. Rare and beautiful, just like you."

"Aw Buzz." Buzz went to kiss her, but Hamm interrupted.

"Hey guys, less flirting and more looking, please. We still need to find the lotus flower." They both blushed.

"Alright, spread out guys. Call out if you find the flower." They divided up in pairs and searched all over. An hour later, they huddled together.

"We've search this whole exhibit. That flower isn't here!" Hamm said.

"It has to be. Trixie said it was." Rex said.

"Wait a minute, lotus flowers grow in water. Did anyone see a little pond while they were looking?" Owen asked.

"I did. Slinky said. It's just over here. Follow me." The dog led them down a gravel path to the back of the building when they heard the sound of running water. Right before their eyes, a small pond came into view with a waterfall and a bridge connecting to another part of the exhibit. There in the center were pink flowers.

"That's it! That's a lotus flower! We found it!" Jessie cried.

"Yeah there's just one problem, cowgirl. How do we get to it? Potato Head asked. We can't swim."

"We don't have to; there are some just under the bridge." Buzz said running over. "Slinky can lower one of us down to grab a flower."

"I'll do it." Jessie said.

"Are you sure, lass? It could be dangerous." Jack said.

"I'll be okay. Look guys, we've already been gone for almost a full day. We can't waste anymore time. Slinky, can you do this?" The dog looked at her.

"Absolutely. Let's ride, Jess." The space ranger nodded and he and Owen took hold of Slinky's back end. The dog took hold of Jessie's waist. They began to lower them over the side of the bridge. Once they got above one of the flowers, Slinky swung to the right a little, so Jessie could stretch out and grab onto one of the stems.

"I got it!" She cried. She began to tug on it, but the flower wouldn't budge. "Oh, I can't get it! This little flower is putting up a fight" She began to pull away from Slinky and he tried to pull her back.

"Come on, come on. Almost, AH!" Suddenly the vine holding the flower snapped, jerking Jessie back. Slinky lost his grip on her feet and the cowgirl fell into the water.

"Jessie!" Buzz yelled.

"Pull him up, I'll get her!" Jack yelled. He jumped off the bridge and into the water. Buzz and Owen pulled Slinky back onto the bridge and they all ran down to the edge of the pond just as Jack was coming out of the water with an arm around Jessie.

"Jess!" Buzz yelled again as he ran ahead and met them halfway, helping Jessie. She grabbed onto him, pulling him close.

"I'm okay. I'm okay." She panted.

"Are you sure? Nothing hurting or ripped open?"

"No, no I'm fine. Thank you Jack." The pirate smiled. Slinky bounced over.

"Jessie, oh my bob I'm so sorry! The jerk, my hands, they slipped, I didn't mean..."

"Slinky, breathe. Its alright. It wasn't your fault. This little sucker put up a fight, but it's nothing we can't handle." Jessie held up the flower.

"Mission accomplished guys. Now we just have to get back home!" Buzz said.

"That's easier said than done, space for brains. Do you not remember how long it took to get here? It's going take even longer to get back!." Potato head screamed.

"Hey, knock it off Potato Head! Jessie did not just take a swim for this flower so that we could hear you complain! We will make make it back in time. We have to, for Woody." Owen said.

"Thank you, Owen." Jessie said, surprised.

"Yes, thank you Owen. Buzz said. He's right gang. Yes the journey will be long, but we have to get this flower back for Woody. He has almost died too many times already and he is inching closer to death as we are standing here. So let's get going, come on!"

***Okay, so fair warning for next chapter: It will be sad! It is not a chapter I had already written, it is a complete original! You have been warned!***


	6. Late-Night Promises

***Howdy Partners! Okay, fair warning again, this chapter is a sad one. This was also not one that I had previously written for this story. I literally came up with this while driving home and wrote it out at work. I actually cried while writing it. Sorry in advance for any tears!***

Bo sat on the edge of the bed, staring up at the moon. She breathed in deeply and let out a heavy sigh. Buzz and the others weren't back yet and her husband was getting worse. The paralysis had taken over half his body and his breathing was getting slower. Closing her eyes, she prayed to herself that they would return home soon when a soft voice caught her attention.

"B, Bo." She turned and moved slowly over to her cowboy. His brown eyes were open and she could see the tiredness in them. His left arm was at his side and the other was resting on his chest.

"Hi. How are you feeling, honey?" Bo asked.

"I'm, okay. N, no more pain. At, at least for now." He took a few short breaths. "Why are you still up? You should get some rest darling."

"I can't sleep. Honestly, I'm amazed any of us are getting a wink of sleep right now. Especially Rose. I finally convinced her to get a few hours of sleep in."

"Where, where is she?"

"Over on the dresser with Bullseye. The poor dear is so worried about you. We all are. None of us know what to do except wait. I feel like there is more I could do for you, but I don't know what. It just makes me feel so useless." At this, Woody took her small hand in his.

"Don't, ever say that a, about yourself. You are not useless, Bo. You're here, with me, an, and that's enough." He coughed and it came out in a wheeze. "There, there is something I, I think we should talk about though."

"What's that?" He took a deep breath.

"If Buzz and the others don't make it back..." He began.

"No." She said sharply.

"Bo, please, list, listen to me..."

"No Woody, I know what you're going to say and I'm not...I can't say goodbye, I'm not ready to."

"That's, not it. I'm not, saying goodbye, Bo. I, I know we're not there yet. I, I was going to say if, if this illness takes me before Buzz and the others get back, I..." He coughed again and took a few quick breaths. "I need you to talk Rosetta going through with the wedding." Bo gaped at him, shocked.

"Woody, Rosetta isn't even thinking about the wedding anymore. She's too worried about you!"

"I know, and if I don't make it, she, she'll won't want to get married at all. She'll want to cancel it. She may, never even want to have a wedding at all, and I don't want that. I, I want her to get married and be happy with, with someone she loves."

"She already has someone she loves. What she needs is you! She needs her father, Woody! She wants you at her wedding, walking her down the aisle, dancing with her, that will make her happy. Her whole world will break if you die!"

"I know that, Bo!" He said, his voice coming out in a strained whisper. "I want to be there, I do, but it, its looking so far fetched right now, and I, I don't want to be the reason she doesn't ge, get her happy ending. I won't be able to re, rest if I ruin that chance for her." The shepherdess looked at him, sadness darkening her face.

"Woody, you're not ruining anything for her. You didn't ask to get sick. None of us wanted this to happen, it just did. We have a chance to save you, it's just taking longer than we expected. But until Buzz and the others come back, you just have to stay alive." She placed a hand on his cheek. "You mean so much to everyone in this room, Bonnie too, but you mean the world to me, Buzz, Jessie, Slinky, Bullseye, and to that little girl on the dresser. She needs you, all these toys need you, and I..." She sighed, holding back a sob. "I need you, Woody. I lost you once and I was very close to losing you at Rainbow Hill. I cannot lose you again." Woody took her hand off his cheek and lifted it to his lips, kissing it lightly.

"I never want to, to lose you or Rosetta ever again, Bo. I'm sorry. He said softly. I, I just don't want you girls to grieve over me forever. I, I want you two to be happy, long after I'm gone. You two are my life an, and I don't want you to think about me being gone, but remember the good things, things that, that I, I never gave you."

"Sweetheart, you've already given us so many good things, don't you know that? You have done so much for all of us. You've made our friends last moments with Andy count, gave our family a wonderful new life with Bonnie. and have shown our daughter everything life could ever offer her, including true love. Don't dwell on the what if's right now, okay? Think about what you have already done. That's what you'll be remembered for, honey." She took a deep breath. "Alright, if by some chance, Buzz and the others don't make it back in time, I promise I will persuade Rose to go through with the wedding, but only if you promise me that you will continue to fight. You are a strong, fearless person and you will get through this. Just please, keep fighting for us, for your family, for your daughter. You cannot give up yet. You have so much more to live for. Your life is not finished yet, _we _are not finished yet, Woody. So please, fight." By now, she was holding both his hands tight, her own hands shaking. Woody took both of her hands and placed them over where his heart would be if he had one.

"I will. He said, sobbing. I will, Bo, I promise." Their foreheads touched and they both cried softly. Then Woody leaned forward and kissed her on the lips. It was quick, for he sat back, taking two quick breaths before speaking again. "You are too good for me. I, I don't deserve you." She laughed a little.

"Sometimes I feel that way too, that I don't deserve you. But then I catch your gaze and see that goofy grin and I melt all over again." Woody chuckled, coughing roughly. He turned to her.

"I love you, Bo Peep-Pride.

"I love you more, Woody Pride." She kissed him again and then snuggled down beside him, still holding his hand. He kissed the top of her head and rested his against hers. Across the room, blue eyes blinked open as Rosetta saw her parents drift off to sleep, holding onto each other. Sitting up, she held back a sob; she had heard their entire conversation and heard her father's worries. Yes she wanted her father to be at her wedding, but right now, all she wanted was for him to get better. Bullseye sensed her movement and nudged her. Se patted his head and the horse went back to sleep. Rose turned towards the window and looked up at the moon.

"Please hurry, Uncle Buzz. She whispered. Dad needs you."

***Okay, even re-reading it again is making my eyes tear up! :(**


	7. Cutting it close

***Chapter seven is up. I have two more chapters to go for this story.***

The sun rose over the houses as the day began. Buzz and the others were trying to hurry, but some of them were lagging behind.

"Oh this is taking longer than it did getting here!" Potato head Shouted.

"Here we go." Hamm groaned.

"Losing health units, must rest." Rex moaned.

"Come on guys, we need to keep moving. Jessie said. Otherwise, it will be all for naught."

"Well than we need to find another way to get home, because at this rate, we won't get back until sundown!" Jack growled at the spud.

"Oh will you shove off, you stupid potato!" He said. Potato Head turned to him.

"I'm sorry, do you have a problem with me?'

"The problem is not the problem. The problem is your attitude about the problem. Do you understand?" The spud stared at him.

"Huh?"

"I'm saying mate, shut up about all of this. We know it's a long journey, but it's never about the journey is it? It's the destination, and right now, our destination is home to save our ailing cowboy. That is our top priority here, and we cannot continue if I have to hear your wretched complaining. So please lad, do us all a favor and shut up, or so help me, I will..."

"Okay, Jack. I think Potato Head gets it. Owen said, grabbing the pirate's arm. We're all getting antsy, but we need to keep going. We're almost home. Let's go, guys." Owen walked off and the others followed. Slinky came up close to Buzz.

"Dang, captain Jack finally put Potato Head in his place." He whispered.

"About time someone did. Woody's been trying to do that for years." Buzz whispered back. They continued on their way, picking up the pace. Back at home, the rest of the toy family had come together on the bed around Woody. The paralysis had froze his hands, arms and shoulders. He could still talk and move his head, but nothing else. Bullseye was lying at his feet and Bo and Rosetta were on his other side. Dolly had checked him over again and sighed deeply.

"They are taking too long. She said, impatiently. I didn't think it would take them this long."

"You can't blame them, Doll. The gardens were really far away, even for a toy to get to." Buttercup said.

"I know, but still. I don't want Woody to end up like Justin."

"What was Justin like, Dolly?" Rosetta asked.

"He, you know, he was kind of like your father. Brave, smart, loyal, and always made sure to take care of everyone. I loved him so much. I wish he was still with me."

"He is. He will always be with you." Bo said, making her smiled.

"D, Dolly?" Woody whispered. Dolly went over to him. "Are, are they back yet?" His breathing was slower; he only took in one or two breaths.

"Not yet, Woody. Soon, hopefully."

"Will, will you tell them, that i, it's not their fault? Te, tell them thank you, for trying. I, I don't want B, Buzz to think this is, his fault."

"He won't, Woody. But we'll tell him." Dolly said.

"Than, thank you for all, you have done, Dolly. You are, a won, wonderful friend."

"Woody." Bo whispered, wishing he would stop. He turned to her and his daughter.

"Bo, I'm, I'm trying. I am. I'm, I'm not giving up yet. But I am so, so tired."

"Daddy, please stay awake. Uncle Buzz will be home soon." Rosetta said, crying.

"Oh Rosie, do, don't cry sweetie. Hey, look at me, baby girl." She did. "Do you, know how, how much I love you? I love you, to the moon and stars, and back."

"I love you too, daddy"

"You, are going to be, a beau, beautiful bride." That broke the little girl. She hugged him tight around his neck and he gently kissed her cheek. Bo moved to his other side and did the same, holding him. Woody kissed her. "I, I love you girls." Around them, everyone hung their heads. Dolly stood by Buttercup, Trixie and Prickle Pants stood together, Mrs. Potato Head held onto her kids, and Chuckles was on the edge of the bed, wearing a sad frown. Suddenly, an excited yell broke the silence.

"Everyone, come look!" Peter Pea pod cried.

"Their back, Buzz and the others are back!" Paul Pea shouted.

"Do they have the flower?" Bo asked.

"Yes!" All three peas yelled.

"Oh, thank goodness!" Dolly sighed. Everyone else let out a sigh of relief.

***They got back just in time! But will it work?***


	8. Fingers Crossed

***Two more chapters!***

Dolly ran to the window with Buttercup, Trixie, and Prickle Pants.

"What the heck?" Trixie said. Two go carts were racing up the sidewalk with Buzz, Jessie, Owen, and Jack in one, and Rex, Hamm, Slinky and Potato Head in the other.

"There she is, mates. Homeward ho!" Jack yelled.

"Whoo! Go Buzz, we're almost there!" Jessie cried.

"What in the world are they doing?" Buttercup asked.

"Who cares? It's getting them home faster! Get the jump rope!" Dolly said. Soon the two carts drove onto the grass outside Bonnie's room. Pricklepants lowered the jump rope down to Buzz, who climbed up.

"You're cutting it really close, you know? Please tell me you've got it."

"We've got it!" Slinky said, coming into the room, the flower held between his teeth.

"Yes! I'll get started with the seeds. Go to Woody. He needs you." Buzz, Jessie and Owen nodded and jumped over onto the bed.

"Owen!" Rosetta sighed, hugging him. He held her tight. Bo rushed into Jessie's open arms.

"Thank goodness your back. She said. We were beginning to worry."

"It took longer than we thought, but we got it. Jessie said, beaming. How is he?"

"Not good. He's fading fast." Buzz looked at his friend and kneeled beside him.

"Hey sheriff, we're back." He said softly. Woody stirred and just barley opened his eyes.

"Bu, Buzz. You, you ma, made it." The cowboy whispered.

"I told you I would, buddy. Just hang on a little bit longer."

"I, I do, don't think, I can. It's getting hard, harder to st, stay awake." He took a breath, struggling. "I, I want to, thank you, for being the best friend I, I've ever had."

"When did he start saying his goodbyes?" Owen whispered to Rosetta.

"About an hour ago." She whispered back. Buzz placed a hand on Woody's shoulder.

"You are too, cowboy. No goodbyes yet, you hear me? Not yet."

"O, okay, ah!" All of a sudden, he began to gasp, but no words were coming out.

"What's happening?" Bo asked.

"I think he lost his voice." Hamm said.

"Dolly!" Buzz called. She sprang onto the bed with a tiny bowl in her hands.

"It's okay, it was bound to happen eventually. She said. He can still hear, right?' Woody nodded. "Good, okay when I tell you to, open your mouth. Blink once if you understand." He blinked. "Okay, ready? Open up." The cowboy opened his mouth and Dolly poured in the little amount of ground up seeds in. "Alright, close and swallow once." He did as he was told and almost instantly, his head fell to the side and he passed out.

"Dad?" Rose asked.

"Woody? Buzz said, shaking him. Dolly what happened?"

"It's okay! Remember what I said. Once the dust is administered, it will put him into a comatose state."

"Well how long will it take to work?" Rex asked.

"If it works." Potato Head whispered to Hamm.

"I'm not sure. Dolly said. It may take hours, or it may take days. In the meantime, we'll make him comfortable. We'll have to hide him from Bonnie cause she'll be back tomorrow. I'll monitor him, the rest of you, get some sleep." Buzz and Jack helped move Woody to makeshift bed in the corner of the closet and then Jack and Owen took their leave. Soon, the family found spots around the room and fell asleep for the night.

***Shorter than the others, but the last two will be longer! Till then, partners!***


	9. Shocks and Surprises

***I've got chapter nine for you. Time for some good stuff! Read on!***

Two days pass and Woody still hadn't woken up from his coma since Dolly gave him the medicine. They had moved him to a corner where Bonnie couldn't find him and made him comfortable as possible. Everyone went back to their regular lives except Rosetta. She worried that it didn't work. On the window ledge in the living room, she sat going over worst case scenarios in her head. _What if the flower wasn't strong enough? What if he never wakes up? What, what if Buzz and the others got back too late? _The annoying thoughts in her head were soon silenced by the sound of her mother's voice.

"Rose, honey, are you up there?" Bo asked. The girl looked over and saw her mom.

"Yeah, be down in a minute." She climbed down and went over to Bo. "Hey mom."

"Hi sweetheart. Were you thinking about dad again?" Rose nodded. "I thought so. I know your worried, but we just have to let the medicine work."

"What if it doesn't? Rose cried. What if daddy's stuck in a coma forever?" Bo hugged her daughter softly.

"Hey, I have something that might cheer you up. Barbie sent over our dresses yesterday. Would you like to see yours?" Rose sighed and half rolled her eyes; now was not the time to get excited about her wedding dress. But she didn't want to disappoint her mom, so she gave her a small smile.

"I guess." Bo smiled and they walked up to Bonnie's parents room and climbed up onto mom's vanity table. Hanging on the mirror was the dress. Rose took one look at it and gasped. It was an ivory tea length ball gown with sheer lace sleeves and a pink pleated waistband. Barbie included pink laced flats to go with it.

"Oh, my, gosh. Its, its..." Rose began to say.

"I know. I was speechless too. Come on, let's try it on." Bo helped her step into it and zipped it up. Rose put the shoes on and looked in the mirror."Fits like a glove. Oh honey you look beautiful." Her mom was right as usual; it looked even more beautiful on. A horrible pain settled in her stomach. How was she even trying this on when her father wasn't there to see it? Bo was going on about how her hair could be done.

"We could put it up in a bun and you'll look so..."

"Mom, stop. Please." Rosetta said suddenly.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Bo asked. Rose turned to her.

"Stop talking about my hair. Stop talking about the dress and how beautiful I look, just stop! I, I can't do this!"

"Honey, what can't you do?"

"I can't get married, not without dad! I'm too worried about him to even think about the wedding! We don't even know when he'll wake up, hell he may never wake up!"

"Rosetta Grace, don't say that!"

"Mom, face it. It's been two days already. He should've at least shown signs that the seeds worked!" She stomped her foot. "Why? Why did I let you talk me into putting this dress on when we don't know if daddy will even be here to walk me down the aisle?"

"Honey, please..." Bo went to take her hand, but Rosetta moved away.

"No! Don't do that, mom! Do not honey me or try to tell me everything is going to be okay! I've saw the pain he was in, I know how much he suffered, and I know that Uncle Buzz did not make it back in time for the flower to work. So don't stand there and tell me that I need to move on or anything like that, because I'm not ready to. Please, at least for a few months, let me grieve and not think about this wedding, please?" She rubbed her face as tears clouded her eyes. Bo sighed and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Okay honey, we can do whatever you want. But can you do me a favor before we take off the dress?" Rose nodded. "Can you turn around and let your father see the front of it?" Rose's head snapped up and she looked at her mom wide-eyed.

"Wait what? What did you just say?"

"Turn around, baby girl." She knew the voice that said that, but couldn't believe it. She whipped around and gasped, almost falling backwards. Woody was standing on the end of the table, holding a small box. Rose held her hands over her mouth.

"Dad? DADDY!" She said, rushing towards him. Woody put the box down and allowed her to jump into his arms. He held her close, smoothing her hair. Rosetta gripped her vest, crying into his chest.

"Oh my little Rose. Woody said. It's okay, daddy's here. Daddy's got you." She gripped him tighter and soon pulled away.

"You, you're okay. Oh thank goodness you're okay. How do you feel? When did you wake up?"

"I feel so much better. The medicine worked better than Dolly expected. I actually woke up early this morning."

"Oh dad, that's so...Wait a minute, you woke up this morning? When?"

"Oh around, seven?" Rosetta looked at the clock on the nightstand. It read three o'clock. She turned back to him.

"You've been awake for eight hours, and you're just telling me now!?"

"Your father and I wanted to surprise you." Bo said, coming over. Rose turned to face her.

"You were in on this? How, how could you? This is cruel! I've been worried all this time and...don't you two laugh!" Woody and Bo chuckled a little. Rose huffed and crossed her arms. "I hate you guys."

"No you don't, you love us." Woody said, hugging her. Rose didn't hug him back right away, and just let her arms hang. Eventually she sighed and wrapped her arms around him. "Now, let me get a really good look at you." Rose stepped back and twirled. "Wow. Honey, you look gorgeous. But...oh never mind."

"What, what is it? Is it missing something?"

"Actually yes, two somethings in fact. A bride needs four things on her wedding day. Something old, new, borrowed and blue. You have the something new, which is the dress, and you have mom's necklace as your something old. You still need something blue and borrowed, like this." He went and picked up the small box and opened the lid. Both mother and daughter gasped. Inside was a silver comb with vines and leaves. In the center was a flower with blue gemstones. Rosetta took it out of the box.

"Daddy, this is beautiful. Wherever did you get this?"

"Jack gave it to Angelica on their wedding day. When she was here for your engagement party, she mentioned it to me and said that she would be honored if you wore it. Turn around and face the mirror." She did and he started twisting her hair up into a bun. Then he placed the comb carefully in her hair. "Okay, turn to the side. What do you think?" Rosetta placed her hands over her mouth, holding back a sob.

"It's perfect." She said finally.

"So, the wedding is back on?" Bo said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you kidding? It was never off! I'm getting married!" Bo laughed and smiled at Woody, who wrapped an arm around her and Rose.

***Next chapter is the wedding!***


	10. Her big day

***So I decided to split the wedding into two chapters because a) It was getting kind of long, and B) I wanted to include Woody and Rosetta's dance. So one more chapter after this!***

**Three months later**

Woody took in a deep breath as he walked out to the back porch and looked over at the garden in Bonnie's backyard. Earlier in the month, Bonnie's mom had planted roses, calla lilies, and peonies, all of which were in full bloom. At the front of the garden, where the wedding would be, she planted sunflowers, making it the perfect backdrop for when Owen and Rosetta said their I do's. The cowboy smiled wide; Today was the day. He fixed his tie when he heard someone shout.

"Hey, looking sharp, sheriff!" Woody turned as Buzz walked over to him. Ken had lent them both dress attire. Woody wore a navy blue suit jacket with a sky blue tie as part of the wedding colors. Buzz had on just a black bow tie around his neck.

"Thanks Buzz, I like the bow tie." Buzz chuckled as he patted Woody on the back.

"How are you feeling? Nervous?"

"A bit, bu more excited than anything. My daughter is getting married today." He took a deep breath.

"No relapse, right?"

"None at all. The sickness is gone. Thank god for that, because nothing is getting in the way of getting my little girl down the aisle."

"By the way, the girls should be coming down any minute." Just as he said that, the door opened and out came the girls. First was Jessie, wearing an A line, tea length dress. The top was white lace with cab sleeves and the bottom was satin in sky blue. Bo came out behind her wearing a similar dress except the white lace on the top flowed down her skirt, which was pink instead of blue. Both men stared at them, awestruck.

"Whoa. You two look amazing." Woody said, as Bo made her way over to him and kissed his cheek. Jessie did the same and then kissed Buzz on the lips.

"If you think we look great, you should see Rosetta. Jessie said, grinning. Rose, come on out!" On cue, the door opened a third time and out stepped Rosetta, in all her bridal glory. Buzz gasped, Bo and Jessie squealed, but Woody was speechless. She was beautiful. Rosetta hugged her mom and Aunt, smiled at Buzz and then walked up to her father.

"Hi dad." She said softly. Woody looked at her and took a deep breath.

"Hey whirlwind. I guess I have to stop calling you baby girl,huh?' She laughed at that and he took her hands. "Oh sweetheart, you are absolutely stunning."

"Thanks dad." She hugged him tight.

"Alright, places everyone!" Ken shouted. Woody had asked him to plan the wedding. He kissed Rosetta's forehead.

"Alright, sweetie, I'll see you at the front, okay?" He hugged her and then went to get in his place. In the middle of the garden, two rows were made up with mini baskets of flowers lining the aisle. Bonnie's toys, Mark and Isabella's toys, toys from sunnyside and rainbow hill all stood on either side of the aisle, anxious to get a look at the bride. Trixie cued up the music and Owen walked down first. Next was Jack, Owen's best man and officiant, walking with Angelica, than Ken and Barbie, Jessie and Buzz, and than finally Bo. Jessie went to stand on the side and nodded to Trixie. She pressed a button on the laptop and a new song started to play. Jessie took a deep breath and started to sing.

_Wise men say, only fools rush in_

_But I can't help falling in love with you._

As she sang, Rosetta started walking through the garden and everyone looked at her, gasping in awe. Once she reached the aisle, Woody came towards her, smiling. He extended his arm and she took it. Jessie continued to sing as they began to walk and Rosetta caught Owen eyes. His hands were over his mouth, trying not to cry at how beautiful she looked. Rose smiled.

_Take my hand, take my whole life too,_

_for I can't help, falling in love with you._

_For I, I can't help, falling in love with you._

Jessie finished her song just as Woody and Rose got to the alter. Woody kissed his daughter's cheek, shook Owen's hand and placed Rosetta's into his.

"You look positively breathtaking, my dear." He whispered in her ear.

"Thank you. You look mighty fine as well, darling." He too was wearing a navy blue suit jacket with a sky blue tie. They turned to face Jack, who raised his arms.

"Ahoy friends and family, We are gathered here today to celebrate one of life's greatest moments, the joining of two this ceremony today we will witness the joining of Rosetta and Owen in we have come together to witness the joining of these two lives. For them, out of the routine of ordinary life, the extraordinary has happened. They met each other, fell in love and are finalizing it with their wedding today. Who gives this young woman to be married to this young man?"

"Her mother and I do." Woody said proudly.

"Excellent. Jack said. Now turn and face one another. Do you, Owen, welcome Rosetta as your wife, offering her your love and encouragement, your trust and respect, as you create your future together?

"I do." Owen said.

"And do you, Rosetta, welcome Owen as your husband, offering him your love and encouragement, your trust and respect, as you create your future together?"

"I do." Rosetta said.

"Owen and Rosetta have written vows for each other, so without further adieu, Owen, the floor is yours." Owen took a deep breath.

"My dearest Rosetta, I can't promise that dark clouds will never hover over our lives or that the future will bring us many rainbows. I can't promise that tomorrow will be perfect or that life will be easy. What I can promise you is from now onto forever, you have my everlasting devotion, my loyalty, my respect, and my unconditional love. I promise to always be there for you, to listen and do whatever it takes to make you happy and loved. Today, I become your husband, but also your your protector, adviser, cheerleader, friend, and your everything. This is my promise to you." Jack handed him a silver band. "With this ring, I thee wed." He slid it on her finger. Woody wiped his eyes, as did Bo, Jessie and Buzz. Rosetta wiped both her eyes and took a deep breath before taking Owen's hands again.

"Owen, since we've met, you've made me feel more complete, more alive, and have shown me the real meaning of true love. I feel more like myself around you. That's why today, in front of our friends and family, I commit myself to you, loving you as you are and not expecting more. I promise to laugh with you when times are good and comfort you when they are bad. I look forward to growing old with you and getting to know the man you will become and falling in love with you more each and every day. Today, I give you my hand, my heart, and my love without condition, completely and forever." Jessie handed her a gold band and she slid it onto his finger. "With this ring, I thee wed." Jack smiled.

"Now that Owen and Rosetta have expressed their love for one another through the promises they have made, it is my honor and privilege to pronounce them as husband and wife. Owen, you may kiss the bride." Owen pulled Rosetta towards him, cupped her face in his hands and kissed her full on the lips. "Ladies and gentle toys, may I present, Mr. and Mrs. Owen Hart!" Everyone cheered as the couple made their way back down the aisle.

*** Reception will be next! After this story is done, I will not be posting for a while since I am not working on anything at the moment. I ceased on my HSM TS story I was working on because I realized it wasn't getting enough love, but I have another story in mind from a suggestion from a guest. It was about one character turning evil. But what if it was an old foe who turned said character evil and the gang had to try and talk them into turning good again? Would that be something you would like, my loyal readers? let me know in the comments!**


	11. I loved her first

***Hey guys, so this is the last chapter for this story, but first I wanted to say a few things. Thank you for all the great comments. You guys are amazing. Second, I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm getting sick of this virus, but I'm doing what I can to prevent it and you should too! Last, and this is to Vampiregirlfan1, my advice on doing a character's backstory is simple: Inspiration. Get inspired from other stories, your own life, or from books. When I thought up a backstory for characters like Rosetta or Callie, it was from TV shows, or from other stories I've read on here. You just have to find that inspiration, get an idea, and go with it. Good luck! Now without further adieu, the last chapter!* **

The Anderson family was away for the weekend, so the toys transformed the living room into the perfect reception party. Trixie was already at the laptop, dropping beats, until she got a wave from Woody to switch to the bride and groom's entrance song. Gretchen Wilson's 'Here for the Party' came over the speakers.

"Alright, alright. We'll get back to the dancing in just a second. Now, at this time, It is my honor to welcome to the floor, my daughter and new son in law, Owen and Rosetta Hart." The newly wed couple walked swiftly into the middle of the room. Jessie handed Woody a microphone. Trixie started the music and Woody began to sing.

_When your legs don't work like they used to before  
And I can't sweep you off of your feet  
Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love  
Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks_

_And darling I will be loving you 'til we're 70  
And baby my heart could still fall as hard at 23  
And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways  
Maybe just the touch of a hand  
Oh me I fall in love with you every single day  
And I just wanna tell you I am_

As he sang, Rosetta and Owen danced, floating across the floor. Owen lifted her, dipped her and held her. They were in complete synchronization. Woody smiled as he sang the last part of the song.

_So baby now  
Take me into your loving arms  
Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars  
Oh darling, place your head on my beating heart  
I'm thinking out loud  
That maybe we found love right where we are_

_Oh maybe we found love right where we are  
And we found love right where we are_

Owen lifted Rose in the air and then gently lowered her, almost placing her on the floor as their final pose. He helped her back to her feet as the crowd applauded.

"Thank you, thank you. Woody said, quieting the room. Thank you all for coming out to celebrate Owen and Rosetta. I've never met two people who were completely right for each." Rose smiled at her father and blew him a kiss. He winked back. "Though it is true, at first I wasn't on board with Rosetta dating, nor did I trust Owen to take care of her. But then I saw how far Owen would go to make things right and that he would go to the end of the world to make her happy. Owen, you have surprised me in more ways than one. You even helped save my life. You are exactly the kind of man I pictured for my daughter and I am more than honored to call you my son in law." Owen smiled big. Woody smiled back and then turned to Rose. "Rosetta, sweetie. Your mom and I are so proud of the woman you have become. We wish you and Owen everlasting happiness and want you to remember that no matter where you go, we will always be with you. We love you and congrats, baby girl. To Owen and Rosetta."

"To Owen and Rosetta!" The crowd chanted. Rose ran up to Woody and hugged him tight, kissing his cheek. Owen came over as well and he and Woody shared a manly hug. After his speech, the dancing began. During a pop song, Woody, Bo, Jessie and Buzz stood to the side, watching the dancers.

"That was a beautiful speech, bro." Jessie said, leaning against Buzz.

"I thought so too. Buzz said. Though that last bit made me curious. You said wherever she goes, we'll always be with her. It just made me wonder, we're you giving her permission to go off on her own if she wanted to?" Bo and Jessie turned to him.

"As much as I would like for her to stay with us forever, I can't hold onto her for the rest of her life. She needs to be able to go out and explore if she wants to." Woody said as he watched his daughter dance with Angelica and Barbie. Bo smiled at him and squeezed his arm.

"I am very proud of you, honey." she said, kissing him.

"Thanks. I mean, come on. We've all been on many adventures, it's her turn to have her own."

"Well said, cowboy." Buzz said. Another fun song came on and the space ranger pulled Jessie onto the dance floor. Woody did the same with Bo. A few songs later, Jack came up to the microphone.

"Alright everyone, it is time for the bride and her father to have their dance. Woody, bring that beautiful girl of yours to the center of the floor please." Woody held out his hand to Rosetta and they walked onto the dance floor. "I also like to invite a special guest singer up onto the stage. Please welcome, from Rainbow Hill Daycare, Logan!" Woody turned to look as his old friend graced the stage.

"Howdy everyone, and a hello to my friend and father of the bride, Woody. It is great to be here. Logan said happily. It is my absolute honor to perform this song. Congratulations to the bride and groom. Woody, this one's for you and your daughter."

"Dad, did you know he would be here?" Rose whispered.

"Not at all, this is a huge surprise!" Logan started strumming a toy guitar and Woody placed one hand on Rosetta's waist and took her hand in the other. Logan began to sing.

_Look at the two of you dancing that way  
Lost in the moment and each other's face  
So much in love, you're alone in this place  
Like there's nobody else in the world_

_I was enough for her not long ago  
I was her number one, she told me so  
And she still means the world to me  
Just so you know  
So be careful when you hold my girl  
Time changes everything, life must go on  
And I'm not gonna stand in your way_

_I loved her first  
I held her first  
And a place in my heart will always be hers  
From the first breath she breathed  
When she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep  
And I prayed that she'd find you someday  
But it's still hard to give her away_

_I loved her first_

Woody held his daughter close and spun her at times. The song was perfect. It reflected just how much he did love his little girl, but also it reflected the journey of them being father and daughter. From the moment they met, to the day Bo and he adopted her, to being there for her when they lost Bo, and every moment since being reunited. He was there for it all. Logan started to sing the next verse when he cut the music.

"Hold it, hold it. This is lovely and all, but I think we need to get some real country love up in here." He nodded to Trixie, who pressed a button on the laptop and a familiar tune came on. Woody and Rosetta smiled as the crowd started to clap. Owen tossed Rosetta a pink cowgirl hat. "Alright now, I need you to get real loose. Grab your love ones, or grab your love, partner, and follow after me."

_Gon' and do the 2 step then cowboy boogie__  
__Grab your sweetheart and spin out with 'em__  
__Do the hoedown and get into it (whoo, whoo, whoo)__  
__Take it to the left now and dip with it__  
__Gon' throw down, take a sip with it__  
__Now lean back put your hips in it (whoo, whoo, whoo)_

Woody and Rose did the steps perfectly, throwing in some of their own flare to it. Soon Buzz and Jessie joined in, than Owen and Bo. They slid left, than right, and then did a butterfly move. They did that one more time and then Woody made a swift move with Rosetta where they kind shimmied everyone to the side and went back into their main pose for the end of the dance. Logan grabbed his guitar again and finished the last part of the first song.

_From the first breath she breathed_

_When she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep  
Someday you might know what I'm going through  
When a miracle smiles up at you  
I loved her first_

The song ended and everyone cheered. Logan came down and hugged Woody.

"Howdy cowboy, did I surprise you?" He asked.

"You sure did! It's so great to see you again! How did you..." Woody started to ask.

"Jack planned it. He told me your little girl was getting hitched, so he asked for my help. Of course I had to say yes."

"Thank you so much, Logan. And thank you two, Jack." Woody said to the pirate.

"Thank you, Mister Logan." Rosetta said. He kissed her hand.

"My pleasure, little darling. Congrats on your wedding." She smiled, kissed her father, and then went back to her husband. The rest of the celebration was filled with laughter and singing. Every few minutes, Woody caught his little girl smiling, which made him smile. Once the party ended well after midnight, he caught her up at the window.

"Hey, you're not sneaking off without saying goodnight, are you?" He said, half sternly.

"Well, it is my wedding night, daddy. I'd like to spend it with my husband." Rosetta said. Woody chuckled.

"I know, I was just teasing. Go on, have fun, but not too much fun." He winked.

"Oh dad." Rosetta turned to leave, but turned back and flung her arms around his neck. "Thank you for being there today, dad." He wrapped his arms around her.

"Unknown illnesses wouldn't have stopped me." Woody sighed. Rosetta laughed and pulled away, eyes watery.

"I love you, daddy." He wiped her eyes, kissed her forehead, and hugged her again.

"I love you more, my little Rose." She smiled. Pulling away, she kissed his cheek and then left. Woody sighed as he watched her go with Owen. If the illness had taught him anything, it was to not take things for granted. Bo was right in that he had to fight, or else he wouldn't have been there to witness his daughter getting married. There would be more moments like this and he was going to be there for all of them, no matter what.

***And there you have it! Do you remember Logan from my story of Woody's past? Thank you again guys for the great feedback. Next story I have won't be for a while, but as a little teaser, I'm planning on have Woody turn evil. Not mean, like in the black friday clip from toy story, but kind of like how Buzz was in TS3. I'm working on the first few chapters, and then will also have a oneshot of Woody and Bo. So look out for those! Thanks guys, clean those hands and stay healthy!**


End file.
